


當我們的歲月在膠著中度過

by Plainsong_451



Category: Rudolf (Színház), Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton, 匈梅耶林
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hungarian musical
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 現代AU、可能有點宅的大學AU。當大家以為一群男孩聚在一起時總是在聊女孩子，他們事實上在聊遊戲──還有今天不在的那個女孩子。（想到魯道夫和威廉二世的互動就不禁覺得，如果他們是現代普通人的話應該會過著每天打遊戲的廢宅生活吧。）私設：法蘭茲．尤瑟夫姓尤瑟夫，而他跟魯道夫沒有親戚關係。費德里希．威廉人稱威廉，而他跟魯道夫也沒有親戚關係。瑪麗．拉瑞施還沒出嫁所以仍姓門德爾，而她跟魯道夫一樣沒有親戚關係。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	當我們的歲月在膠著中度過

門德爾呢？「今天不會來，」塔菲說，擠進狹窄的餐桌隔間，一旁威廉和魯道夫正在就著螢光長方形檢視抽卡結果。運氣壞透了，他們沒得在三點下課的人潮前卡到餐館最好的位子，只能擠在冷氣最吹不到的角落。除了在大學附近，你很難找到這樣的餐館，塗著一對小天使的壁紙掉得不像話，死釘在地板上的塑膠桌底黏著見不得光的口香糖屍體。最稀奇的光景是牆上的迎新派對海報，每屆層層往上黏，最底部的那張紙質可能已有一百三十年又四個月。但這樣的地方總是有正宗的鵝黃燈光，所有的不適包裹在安穩的幻覺中，只有偶然兩聲不幸運的慘叫引來附近用餐家庭與學生的漠視。通常這麼不顧他人眼光的傢伙正來自他們這小群集團，塔菲把身形埋進桌上已經成堆的空可樂罐裡。

「我以為你們兩個一起修最後一堂課？」法蘭茲向後靠，手無聊地在椅背敲著。他是小集團裡唯一會定期運動也是唯一有過對象的人。上學期初法蘭茲突然不見人影，後來才被得知他交了個主修文學、名叫伊麗莎白的女朋友，但在塔菲他們來得及當面譴責叛徒行為之前，法蘭茲神不知鬼不覺又回到餐桌邊的位子。傳聞是他們正在冷戰中，出於伊麗莎白用她漂亮的中指對著法蘭茲的鼻子罵媽寶。

現在，艱難擠在當事人旁邊的魯道夫正考慮著是否應該課金。

「她今晚要跟瑪莉．韋切拉出去逛街。」

那是很平常的情景，塔菲卻感覺說的瞬間很古怪。一、門德爾在晚上出門，二、門德爾出去逛街。小集團裡門德爾早已是固定班底，由於拒絕社團、不跑活動，很少有別的事能讓她缺席。他也不是不知道她有另外一群朋友，偶爾成群來這群單身男性草叢中找她時，「我突然覺得我像人生贏家，」門德爾有次對他說，笑得惡意得很燦爛。他甚至不是不認識瑪莉．韋切拉，碰了面還會聊個一兩句。她們會做些什麼，買鞋子、試衣服、聊戀愛煩惱、吃小點心？他對大學女生的想像停留在電視劇和被妹妹逼著看的狗血愛情片裡──那些，對他而言，都是青春得遙不可及的虛假的什麼東西。

法蘭茲理解地點點頭。「喔，這樣。今晚會是兄弟之夜了。」

「平常不也是嗎？」

「塔菲你腦子都裝屎嗎？」威廉反駁，這人生性差勁。魯道夫竊笑，擺明今天跟塔菲站對邊。

他突然疑惑起門德爾身列他們其中的緣由。噢不，他並不是在質疑他那二十一歲還用門禁當理由對女朋友爽約、或是當今正在一旁喊著「男人就是要雙線作戰！」的朋友為什麼都是垃圾……他思考的是為何他們就這樣平時接受、就這樣在奇怪的時間點當她不是一員，又或者從頭到尾在團體中搞不懂「兄弟」的微妙用法的是塔菲自己……門德爾對小集團的意義是什麼呢？她笑聲很顯眼，打遊戲技術是公認的普普而已，但大家聚在一起總是輕鬆愉快。門德爾對他的意義又是什麼？他認識她很久了，他們畢業自同一所高中，那時已一起在打《昔日追尋》。他在人生地不熟的大學是怎麼認識現在的朋友的，他是怎麼加入的？

（她又是怎麼加入──他引薦的？）

新的恐懼在塔菲面前鋪展開來：一個女生在要在男性團體中久居還是少見的，她不是有獨特技能點，就是被看做某個成員的關係人。這是不是就是當法蘭茲說晚上要在巴頓聚，問道「你要順便帶門德爾過來嗎」的時候，語氣頓時變得有禮貌的原因？這裡唯一確定的是瑪麗．門德爾今晚要去逛街，而且她「已經很久沒去」、「很期待」。塔菲聽到也看到她的笑聲。

他不習慣今天的空位，也不喜歡新想法。下次，下次──讓門德爾帶瑪莉．韋切拉過來吧，誰知道不會是件壞事？

**Author's Note:**

> 其實比較是個人日常生活衍生的腦洞，拿了梅耶林韻事的角色來套。所以極度非原著向之外，本來完全沒有寫感情線的任何打算；只是塔菲跟表姊就是太萌了……所以。
> 
> （又註：真實生活中的同學比形容的好上太多，他們和這篇沒有牽連。至於為什麼會在這裡歪成這樣是出於塞了歷史人物原型進來，就魯道夫的話來說，他跟他老爸一致同意威廉二世是個爛人。）


End file.
